Idle Idlyist
'''"Idle Idlyist" '''is a Super Music Friends Show song performed by Tim Barry. Lyrics Hello Everybody, I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show Oh look, it's starting If you like CBeebies, clap your hands If you like CBeebies, stamp your feet If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sing out loud If you like the Super Music Friends Show, sway your arms It's Super Music Friends come on La (6x) And now, here he is with his own track Idle Idlyist, here's Tim Barry! Every time I stop and think I'm hit with everything That I was taught about right and wrong And what to get used to They're cheating in the seats of Cars In the shade of the trees Down my street, behind the backs of husbands, wives and bosses And I'm sitting here with my dog, six beers and my guitar On this porch of wood making them my business They say the economy is in a slump And folks like them, they're giving up They jump from planes, in front of trains, and some from bridges That's alright, that ain't my life I cough all morning and I relax all night That's alright, that ain't my life I pay $200 rent and I work when I like Woah woah, where did we go wrong? Woah woah, have I been sitting out too long? No cash in my hands means I'm nothing to you But I won't sell myself I've got this friend close to me She called from NYC Said she's got stock options, salary and full benefits She works the 22nd floor In a cubicle built for her She answers phones and talks a bunch about investments Well she's finally in love She met some guy from Texas She says he's the one but she has yet to meet him They talk now everyday, online to communicate I said ignore that job, ignore that new beau, yeah ignore that pension Cause that ain't right, that ain't no life You work a 60-hour week to see one hour of sunlight That ain't right, no that ain't no life That guy, when you finally meet in the end, you won't even like Woah woah, where did we go wrong? Woah woah, have I been sitting out too long? No cash in my hands means I'm nothing to you., But I won't sell myself Every time I stop and think I'm hit with everything That I was taught about right and wrong And what to get used to I let the greedy deal with greed I ain't got nothing but myself And I ain't selling that for no one else I won't surround my emptiness with greed Or stuff I don't even need In don't ask don't tell relationships based on infidelity I know it ain't right, it ain't much of a life But I let tomorrow be tomorrow And let tonight be tonight Yay! Listening and Dancing to Music is Awesome! Trivia * "I play all morning and smoke all night" was changed to "I play all morning and relax all night", and a few other lyrics were changed ** This was the first SMFS to have changed lyrics. Song Credits P.Fan Lee/S.Sloane/C.Jarvis/E.Alexander/SJ.Fretz/J.Fretz/S.McPingu/J.Day/P.Day/T.Barry (Mad CBeebies Melodies) * Music Produced by: Chris Jarvis * Recorded at: BBC Television Centre, London * Recorded and Engineered by John Dominguez * Mastered at Studio TC0 by Craig Smith and Joe Johnson * Vocals: Tim Barry * The CBeebies Band / Backing Vocals: John Day, Alex Winters, Cerrie Burnell * Keyboard: Pui Fan Lee * Electric Guitar: John Dominguez Duets * Vocals: Keith Witty, Cat Sandion, Ryan Russell, Ben Cajee * Dialogue: Andy Day * Acoustic Guitar: Keith Witty * Electric Guitar: John Dominguez * Keyboard: Adian Ferdanez * MUSIC PRODUCED BY: Chris Jarvis & Ryan Russell * Music Recorded at dock10, MediaCity UK, Salford * Music Recorded by Christopher Panzai * Music Mixed by John Dominguez Trivia * Keith Witty of The Theifs sings a cover version of this song on Duets. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:CBeebies Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:Songs sung by a Guest Star Category:Classic CBeebies Category:Songs featuring New CBeebies Category:Songs featuring Classic CBeebies Category:New CBeebies Category:Song Adaptations Category:2019 songs Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Adventures Episodes